The Beginning of a War
by ThePairofSomewhatTalented
Summary: Cardstale AU Papyrus and Sans, brothers who have been separated by fate, rule different kingdoms. They care for each other, but grow apart and rumors come by to Papyrus about Sans and his plans to take over the kingdoms. He now has to choose, the kingdom he vowed to protect or his brother who he doubts would want to create war.
1. Chapter 1

Papyrus walked down the red carpet proudly, Queen Toriel and her child Frisk awaited in the front of the room. Today was his coronation. Having grown up as the destined King of Hearts yet surrounded by others who valued power, strength. Growing up in the Spades Kingdom wasn't easy for him. Especially after his brother had left their house to rule the Spades Kingdom as King. But now, he was where he belonged, about to receive his rightful place in this world.

In the crowd were the others. All the Kings, Queens, and Jacks were here today, to see him! As he got near to the front, he smiled at Sans, the King of Spades and his brother.

Sans smiled back at his brother. He didn't at all fit in with the kingdom of Spades, as a child he never argued or even butted heads with the rest of the family. He was glad for him but he knew that from this moment on, him and his brother would be separated completely. They're different, yes, but this difference, they both knew, would keep them apart.  
Papyrus smiled as he finally kneeled in front of the Queen. As the Queen, she had the right to carry out the ceremony. She grabbed the Sword of Hearts. It was a long sword decorated with beautiful ruby stones along the sword's thin metal. She, ever so gently, touched Papyrus' right shoulder with the tip of it.  
"Today we are all here in order to welcome the new King of Hearts." She announced, "After today, yet another chosen among the spirits shall help rule this land righteously!"  
Papyrus looked down throughout the entirety that Toriel talked. He paid maybe half of his attention to her words as she continued to speak. They had rehearsed this so many times, he didn't bother to listen to much of it anymore. Maybe when it came for him to do the vows he'd listen, but right now was just introducing him to the other Kingdoms.  
Papyrus was excited to be crowned king, he had never dreamed of getting this far. His only goal while he was still part of the Spades Kingdom was to be a knight. That was all he ever dreamed of, but now.. now he is a king! And even better, the King of Love!  
These thoughts are what flooded his mind constantly throughout the ceremony. He heard the crowd cheer as the queen lifted the sword.

He finally felt it, Toriel placed the crown on his head. Even in his rehearsals, never was he even allowed to even touch the crown, now the golden crown weighed on his head. The same crown worn by many other kings before him. Rumor among many people throughout the kingdoms was that if a King listened hard enough, he can hear the voices of those before him, guiding him to the right path for the kingdom. Never before had he felt so in power. He never felt belonging this much to one place. The Kingdom of Hearts was his new home, and he was going to protect it.

Papyrus stood up proudly, the vows were going to start. He placed his hand over the Great Book. It was the single item shared among all four kingdoms. It had their history, everyone's history and there was only one original copy of it. This was that very copy. He placed his hand on it, feeling power practically flow into him. He imagined Sans holding this very book years prior to him. Sans... they'd be more far apart than ever... But at least they'll see each other at royal events! Papyrus thought excitedly.

Papyrus stood strong with his hand on the book, wonder what sans was thinking at this very moment. He could be proud, he could be disappointed, he was always a closed book. Never expressing his emotion, but that was natural in the Spade Kingdom.  
He looked at his elder brother in the crowd. Sans smiles all the time- that's just how he was. Sometimes even his smile showed exhaustion or weakness. But this smile coming from his brother in the audience showed joy. True joy.

And so the pattern began, Toriel said something, Papyrus said "I do."  
"Do you promise to protect the Kingdom of Hearts at the expense of your own life?"  
"I do."  
"Do you swear you will protect your citizens and do only what is right?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to uphold the peace of all four Kingdoms?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to put the Kingdom of Hearts above everything else, including family and friends?"  
"I..." Papyrus looked at Sans in the crowd. He wasn't there at Sans' coronation, was this seriously what he had to vow to do? "I... do."  
His reluctance didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.  
"Do you promise to be forever kind and to love others in your kingdom."  
"I do."  
This continued on for about ten minutes maybe? Papyrus didn't know, he ended up zoning out after a few more "I do"s

He couldn't let this bother him. The was the most important day of his life. Throughout the rest of the ceremony, the thought lingered in the back of his mind. Had doing this possibly upset sans? No. No, he would have no right to be upset when he had made the same vows before papyrus had.  
As the thoughts constantly flooded his mind, he felt further and further apart from his brother. Was this not a good idea?  
No, he needs to focus on the ceremony.

He had to continue with the ceremony. The mark on his cheek, the red heart marked him ever since he was ten. Now he was here, and he was sure as heck going to go through with it. He had to do this, there has never been any other King in the past who has backed down from coronation and he wasn't going to be the first one. Who knows how the spirits would react if he did.

Now that the vows were done. He faced the crowd, a smile plastered onto his face. At the same moment Toriel exclaimed, "And so welcome, Papyrus, the new King of Hearts!"  
In the crowd, people began chanting "Long live the king!" And the Knights of Hearts all kneeled down and held their swords in respect to the new King. Well, any hesitation he had before now really had to disappear. He was now King.

The heart Knights escorted him back down the red carpet. Now it was really over. He couldn't turn back now even if he wanted to. He has no idea why he would come up with such thoughts. But as he walked across the felt carpet, his pride began to build up again.  
He met his brother outside in the Kingdom's Royal Garden. There are bushes with red roses surrounding him. Green grass and Vines circled around the big quarts fountain where they met up. Seeing his brother with the heavy crown on his head felt good. Knowing that they are now on the same level.

"So this is how it feels to be king!" Papyrus laughed good naturedly, an attempt to lessen the thick air that surrounded the two brothers. He smiled at Sans, who had worn his royal outfit that Papyrus knew didn't fit Sans' lazy attitude.

Sans was probably forced into wearing it by Undyne, the Queen of Spades, just for today. It was hard to believe that they are brothers, yet destined to rule different Kingdoms. It was unheard of, but he remembered the day he received his mark. Sans had had his own Spades mark for years now, having been older. But when Papyrus got his mark, their father cried. He was going to lose both his children to the spirits. He held Sans and Papyrus close to him.

There was nothing either sibling could do. To see a proud Spades citizen to cry was incredibly rare, especially an adult. Adults never cried in the Spades Kingdom.

Sans laughed back to his brother. He was proud of him rather than torn about the last day he will be with him.

Queen Undyne was also there to greet him. She was clearly proud of papyrus as well, but she felt loss just as much as sans. She had trained Papyrus to become the the knight he wanted to be ever since he was little. Obviously he was destined to become a knight for the Spade Kingdom just before he got his mark.  
"You did it punk! I knew you had it in ya!" She smirked. "It's not the position of a knight like you wanted, but I sure hope you're happy."  
Proper speech didn't exist in the spade kingdom. They never tried to impress, they never really cared. They're the kingdom of power, of course they wouldn't care! Papyrus laughed. Even though how they talked was considered rude, he enjoyed the happiness and pride coming from his friend and brother.

"I'm happy here, I feel a sort of belonging. I don't know how to describe it. I did always want to be a knight, but even then.. sometimes I wondered if I could ever become more ruthless on those who did wrong. I knew they deserved some sort of punishment, but you both know, I was... never really able to land a good punch. At least the spirits understood why. I'm glad you two came, and the encouragement helps too. Even a great man like me is going to have some trouble to rule a Kingdom."  
...and after today, him and his brother would have to be separated, doomed to only see each other when on important business. They can't have the relationship they both had when they were younger.

"Hey it's alright." Sans said with a patient smile. " you know we would always be here for you even if you were leaving forever. I'm sure both of us are really proud too. This is a big day for you!"  
It was... different hearing this kind of enthusiasm from his brother, but enjoyed it while he still could.  
"Are you going to be ok without me? You always slacked on your responsibilities."  
And he did, even before he had become king, He always refused to do simple tasks like every other child would. Cleaning his room, doing dishes, other chores were always put off.

Sans only smiled while Undyne glared at him. Because guess who got dumped with all the work the King slacked off on.  
"I'm sure I can manage my work without you reminding me." And by that he meant the queen would hold him at spearpoint to make sure he did it. Sometimes he'll do it. Other times he'll get out one of his Gaster Blasters. She points him with one weapon. He'll point back with one of his own. Either way, Sans ends up doing the work.  
Papyrus smiled at the exchange between King and Queen. It was funny being reminded of their rather ridiculous childhood. The two skeleton brothers who used to make spaghetti and terrible puns surprised everyone when they walked around years later, together, each one with a mark.

"Speaking of work," undyne interrupted a short silence between the three of them. " your brother here has quite a bit to catch up on. We should go work on it before he falls behind even more." She practically shot him with those words.  
"Will you just let me spend his last day with my brother before I never get to see him again?" Sans snapped back at undyne. Not necessarily with anger, but with a 'get off my back for a day' kinda tone.  
Papyrus stood and watched them argue and giggled, this was typical in the spade kingdom, especially between the king and queen.

They were the king and queen for a reason after all. Not just king and queen though to him, they were also friends from ever since he was a young child. And they were also here with him right now, just to show how far they all got. Then again, the spirits sometimes just worked that way, it's easier to get a king and queen who already know each other sometimes. As for Papyrus, he didn't know much about Queen Toriel just yet but he already trusted her a good amount since she did raise this kingdom all by herself for a good amount of time before he became of age to also rule the kingdom.

He laughed at the thought about where they all came from to where they are now. All from the Spades Kingdom, now one is a Hearts royal while the other two are Spades royals.

 **Mari- So this is a story of an AU my friend, Kat, and I are making for those of you who don't come from Undertale Amino. This first chapter is just the begining of a story of tragic war and our favorite characters forced into it, particularly Sans and Papyrus. That's all from me, see ya guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Undyne raised a magic spear at Sans, already aiming at him to throw. Sans was for sure about to summon one of his own gaster blasters as he calmly raised his hand and his left eye glowed. Papyrus needed to think of something and fast, before they destroy the garden.  
"Hey do you guys want to go and hang out with the other Kingdom leaders!" He quickly shouted out in hopes to get them to stop. It was the perfect thing since he had hardly met any of the other Kings, Queens, and Jacks, plus it might save his garden before the Spades royals can get carried away with magic attacks.

The three members of royalty made their way to the dining hall. It was a long walk across the kingdom so they knew they had to leave soon. There there was all sorts of dishes laid out on the long table. Also standing around the table admiring the Beautiful dishes made by the chefs were the other members of royalty. All four suits stood in the hall socializing. Long curtains word draped around each window, larger than himself. It was beautiful.

Passing by were the famous Clubs cousins. King Mettaton and his Jack Napstablook. Cousins born and raised in the same kingdom, they approached the trio.  
"Well finally you come darlings~" he winked at Papyrus and smiled at the other two. "So we meet again, King Sans and Queen Undyne. What a pleasure to be here today, also tell me. Is it true you and King Papyrus are brothers?"  
Napstablook gave them all an apologetic ghost shrug for Mettaton's usual behavior.

Papyrus gave Mettaton an awkward nod to answer his question.  
"Oh darlings that must be miserable!" Mettaton bursted out. "Growing up with each other all your lives and finally being separated due to fates decisions!" He raised his arm up to his forehead in a "distressed" pose.  
The two brothers weren't sure how to take it. Mockery? Pity? They looked at each other.

"He's being dramatic, don't take it seriously..." Papyrus could faintly hear Napstablook say.

Mettaton hugged the two brothers, "Oh darlings it must be so hard for you two to have to go through this! I know I couldn't separate from my cousin!" As if expecting something. Napstablook tried to awkwardly float away. Only for Mettaton to let go of the two brothers and dragged his cousin into a hug. "Oh Napstablook, what would I do without you!" And he walked away, not noticing(or if he did notice, not caring) Napstablook's attempts to escape the grasp of his cousin.  
"Help..." was the last thing heard from either of the two cousins.  
A smaller, also clad in green figure began following after the cousins, only to trip. It must be the queen of Clubs.

She was short but she stood tall in her long green dress in her green dress. It was patterned with the club symbol, similar to the hearts on the heart Queens dress. He felt that eventually today he will meet her face to face. He had no idea who she was personality wise. Was she kind? He'll have to wait and see.  
The only thing ha knew about her was that she was very intelligent. She replaced his and Sans' father as the lands scientist after he had disappeared, leaving Sans and Papyrus alone.

She saw them after she picked herself up, glanced at Undyne and quickly fled in Mettaton and Napstablook's direction. Papyrus glanced at Undyne wondering if she had scared the other queen or something. Not that he had much time to think, as another trio arrived. King Asgore, Queen Muffet, and the Jack, Burgerpants(we don't know why he was named that, but we can't exactly change it)  
"Welcome to the royal life!" King Asgore spoke. "Are you enjoying it so far?"  
Papyrus looked at Sans and shrugged, "It's pretty nice, thank... you." He has to get used to acting formal around the other royals. Formality wasn't exactly something taught in the Spades Kingdom.

Asgore had once been in the same place as papyrus. He had also been the King of Hearts what was removed. Rumors say that he had done horrible things but the stories never got told. After that the kingdom of wealth accepted him. Sans tried to look at him without disgust. He had to have known what had happened back then but papyrus didn't bother to ask.

The queen offer them donuts and cider. But they were the Kingdom of wealth. Diamonds citizens weren't unheard of to trick people into giving them money, usually through giving them an item and demanding too much for said item after the victim accepted. "Uh... no thank you Queen Muffet," Papyrus quickly rejected her offer.  
The queen accepted that, "it's ok 'your majesty'" she replied hissing the S.  
Papyrus bubbled as he heard that name. 'Your majesty'..  
He showed it too. He looked like he was holding his breath, or excitement in.  
Sans nudged him with his elbow.

The night went well after that. Dinner was provided by the Hearts Kingdom's best chefs, and Papyrus got to sit at the very front of the table. Today was awesome. He was the center of attention after all. Dessert was the best part as each of the seated royals enjoyed a dessert that was based on their Kingdom. Diamonds got a cream quiche with sprinkled edible gold. Clubs got a cheesecake that had a green whip on it, with blackberries. Spades has a blueberry pie with extra mixed berries to the side. And Hearts? Papyrus looked at the Hearts themed dessert. Strawberry cake. It was so pretty with the thin slices of fruit made into hearts and roses. It was such a beautiful thing, it seemed sad he had to eat it. And it was delicious.

The dinner went on and laughs were strewn about across the table. Papyrus, being new as king, had barely known these people other than his brother. But it had felt as if he's known them forever.

The gathering disbanded shortly after everyone was finished with their meals and talk began among smaller groups who preferred to that said talks elsewhere which left Sans and his brother alone.  
Standing on a balcony not to far from the room, the sun fell over it, dining through the opening as it fell down slowly.  
"So," Papyrus sighed. "The dinner was fun." The aura of joy must have gone down with the sun. Even though he had none, his heart hurt.  
"Ya," Sans replied without taking his attention off the empty space in front of him.  
"What comes next?"  
Papyrus knew very well, as much as he didn't want to believe it he knew he had to, hopefully just hearing it this time will help him believe it that what was going to happen was actually happening.  
"What comes next for me? Or what comes next for you?" Sans added. " our path is splitting, remember?"  
Papyrus looked down at his hands, interlocked on the bar of the balcony. He didn't want to. He didn't want to let go yet."Promise you won't forget sans." His attention finally tore from the darkness around them and sans look at his brother with slight confusion. "Our past. Our childhood together."  
"Heh... you made it big. You're right on my level now. You should be happy. 'sides, I can't ever forget that time you started throwing limp spaghetti noodles at me for making a pun." Papyrus giggled.

Papyrus quickly brought his brother into a hug, "I'll never forget you too!" He clutched tightly to his much shorter brother, hoping that he'd never have to let go, hoping they can stop time right now and just be Sans and Papyrus, just Sans and Papyrus. He loves his brother more than anything. And the tears began to flow, "No matter the kingdoms setting us apart, no matter what I won't forget you and the memories we made. I can't forget my own brother." Papyrus' voice broke out. The memories and the atmosphere of the moment too much for him. Why did this world have to be so cruel to him and his brother. They could have just been two brothers. But no, fate had to send Sans to become King of Spades. Fate had to send him ever so sweetly to the Kingdom of Hearts. He doesn't even care right now that people here are more understanding of him than anyone in Spades ever was... except Sans. He was the one who smiled at him. Treated him the same when others wouldn't because of his mark. He let go of Sans. Slowly, he began realizing how much more of a curse his mark was, rather than a gift. He may have become on the same level of his brother, but he was about to lose him for good.

"Sans do you ever think of your mark as a curse?"

Sans eye sockets began to fill up with tears as well.  
"Bro, don't ever think of it like that. I know I'm normally a chill kinda guy, but I'm being serious. Fate chose you to be where you are just like it did the same for me and fate is never wrong. You are perfect to be the King of Hearts, and you are going to do a lot of good things in this world because of it. Don't let me get in the way of that."  
Sans had his hands on papyrus' shoulders, right on top of his red cape that now matched his.

Papyrus looked at his brother, not wanting to say anything that may ruin the moment. Sometimes he thought, silence explain more than words between the two of them. He gave a small nod as an assurance to Sans that he was going to be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen to him or Sans, and as King he was going to make sure of that from his end.  
"Do you promise to put the Kingdom of Hearts above everything else, including family and friends?" The words began echoing in his mind from earlier... what if there came a time where he did have to choose between Sans and the Kingdom of Hearts?  
"I'll try."

Papyrus sat next to toriel on his large throne. Months have past since he had parted with his brother. What has he been up to? Has he been keeping up with all of his work? Has he been thinking of papyrus since they had left? Papyrus had so many questions but he had kept them to himself. This time away from the spade Kingdom has been... Very different. He wasn't sure anymore if he even wanted to go home. No. This is his home now. He has to learn to accept it.

Toriel ran through the documents , mail, and work set forth to them, "Papyrus, I think this is meant for you." The envelope was thin, so it shouldn't be too much, yet in elegant red ink, it wrote Papyrus. Usually something like this would have been left for a jack or a queen, but not a king, Papyrus still took it, if it was meant for him, it was meant for him then, simple as that. He ripped it open, paying no mind to the torn off top piece, which fell on his lap, Papyrus took out the single sheet of paper in the white envelope. Who could have sent it, no one had a clue, but anxiously holding it, not daring to read the mystery letter would have done no good. Papyrus unfolded it and began reading.

Papyrus' eyes widened as he read the letter, gripping the paper causing it to wrinkle.  
"What is it Papyrus?" Queen Toriel saw the distress in his face.  
Papyrus locked his eyes onto the paper but read in a shaky voice.  
"The Club Kingdom would like to inform all other kingdoms, about a slight rumor heard between the people. Many people caught wind of words spreading in the spade kingdom, mainly revolving around the concept of "Revolution".  
The king of spades is planning begin war in the four kingdoms.

As king of Hearts, you vowed to uphold the peace in the land, and as former sibling of the king of spades,  
Deal with this.  
Love ya, beauty! xoxo ~King Mettaton"

"Y-You don't think this is true," Toriel asked, "I mean, you used to be part of the Spades Kingdom, surely they won't want to do a Revolution... right?"  
Papyrus immediately shook his head, "The people there can be arrogant, and they are powerful too... but for a revolution. I don't think so, especially with Sans leading them into war? I don't think so..." Papyrus was only lying to himself if he said he had no doubt that this was merely a rumor. A part of his mind wanted to believe this was just that. A rumor. But another didn't think so. That part wanted to fight back before the Spades Kingdom hurt anyone. But then again, why would the Spades Kingdom want to spark a revolution? What would be the motive... Papyrus wondered.

"What if it isn't? What will we do? The spade kingdom is much too powerful to overthrow, even with all kingdoms combine." Toriel said, showing a much more serious side to her than normal.  
"We mustn't tell anyone. If it is just a rumor, then it will die off soon. We can only wait." Papyrus is very mature, very calm, even under tense situations. His brother would never threaten to hurt anybody...  
Would he? Papyrus thought to himself.

Toriel nodded in agreement, " That's probably the best thing, but remember, don't let your judgement be clouded merely because he's your brother in the flesh." She went back to looking through their work, giving some to Papyrus and others to herself. And that was all that they talked about it for that day.

Papyrus wouldn't stop thinking about it though. The Spades Kingdom was very powerful after all, they can easily overpower everyone else and they know that. Sans was a mystery, would he actually do that? Maybe his brother changed, Papyrus thought, after all, each day the gap between them seems to grow bigger and bigger. Papyrus doesn't know his own brother like he used to.

 **Mari-Stuff happened. Pretty important stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, dinner was silent. Toriel and Papyrus at their dinner quiet, with the secret they decided to keep, leaving the princess wondering.

The long dining table was covered with the same velvet cloth as it was on papyrus' coronation. Papyrus poked at his food with his fork. Mashed potatoes mixed with peas eventually, a food ODC's worst nightmare.  
"Don't let it bother you, I'm sure everything is fine." The queen broke the silence.

"I want to see him again. He would be honest to me."  
Frisk started get an idea. Family problems probably. It's best not interfere.

Toriel, with sympathy, looked at him, "No he won't if this is war we're talking about. This may be hard to understand but if he is planning for war, he may not be the person you know anymore. Look, I understand you are bothered, but we shouldn't react on little information. You said so yourself all we can do now is wait and see the rumor die off."  
Papyrus knew she may have been right, knew that if the Spades people were planning war, like hell they'd tell the King of Hearts. Who cares if he was once a Spades, who cares if he was the brother of the King of Spades. Now he was Papyrus, King of Hearts. No longer a loyal Spades, far from it actually. He still wanted to confront to his older brother about this rumor. Hoping that deep inside, Sans will relax his fear. Of course, Sans could easily lie to him, just to hide his plans a bit longer, but Papyrus didn't think that was going to happen. They may both be kings, but they were also Sans and Papyrus, the skeleton brothers who made spaghetti and puns, who always had some sort of puzzle to work on, who were... close to each other. No secrets and lies between the two.

After dinner, Papyrus watches the sun glaze the windows as it falls down. He was buried in thought, and the queen decided to let him be.

Papyrus watched her leave the room, and he sighed as he slumped into a seat. It was killing him inside that he didn't know whether or not the rumor was true. He wanted in his gut to believe it wasn't true, but the lingering thought that it was still stood as a great presence in his head. Papyrus decided to stand up and look for answers, and where else but the location of the rumors. The Spades Kingdom itself. He opened the doors to their castle. outside were two guards, Lesser Dog and Greater Dog. Papyrus threw a stick at one and petted the other before walking down the steps. How long was it since he has left the royal property, Papyrus doesn't remember, but there waiting for him was one of the royal horses, Artery, sleeping. Well not for long. Soon, Papyrus was long gone from the royal property he called home and headed quickly to the Spades Kingdom, which was connected to Hearts by its Northern borders. Papyrus had to be quick before anyone noticed him gone.

The road along the trail with the pearl white horse. He had to have answers. He couldn't have this tear his love for his brother away from him, as well as he needed to protect his kingdom. The sun fell down past the mountains, leaving him ride away I'm the dark.

The trail he was once on eventually grew into a beautiful, blue pathway with black spade patterns engraved into it. He was nearly to the heart of the kingdom.  
Wait. If somebody sees the king out by himself, he'll be reported. That's the LAST thing that needs to happen.

He pulled on the horse, as he approached a group of guards. He never knew their names but they were terrifyingly big.  
The horse turned off the road, into an alleyway. He practically knew every hiding spot in the kingdom, from when sans dragged him into trouble. Sans would drag him to an entrance in the back of the castle to get home.  
Papyrus hopped off, and tied the horse to a dented pole, right over a large crack in the wall.

it was the perfect, totally not suspicious place for someone to use to sneak in. Papyrus crawled, twisting his body uncomfortably in order to fit through. Once on the other side, Papyrus crawled around through some bushes in order to not be seen by anyone else. There was a conveniently placed ladder that lead to the balcony outside Sans' bedroom. Why couldn't he have a balcony, Papyrus wondered, he reminded himself to ask for one once he got back. But for now, he had to climb and not get caught.  
Papyrus poked his head out of the bush to check if anyone was in the garden around him.  
Strange.. it's empty.  
Never mind that. It's his chance. He sneaked year the ladder and gripped the bottom, making sure it was stable. It's too late to back out now. Papyrus began to climb.  
As soon as he reached the top, he stayed low, making sure to not be spotted. The glass door, is the only barrier between him and his brother now. He walked up, and tapped on the glass, gentle enough to not wake anyone else. The moment he tapped his gloved finger to the door, it creaked open.

A sleepy Sans had opened the balcony door, "What is it Undyne, can it wait til mornin'? Can't you see I'm sleeping right now, try to wake me again and I'll-" he had finally opened his eye sockets, noticing who it was. Sans punched himself and Papyrus swore he heard Sans mumble, "Yep, I'm not dreaming." before he stood up once again. At this point, Papyrus thought his brother hadn't changed one bit since his coronation. There was no way he could be planning a war against all the other Kingdoms... he couldn't.  
"How... why? Papyrus why aren't you at the Kingdom of Hearts!" he whispered.

"I ran, I wanted to see you. We have something serious to talk about." Papyrus invited himself into the room, remembering why he came. Sans' tired look, looked more awake, in fact, confused. He shut the thick glass door behind him, looking at his brother who had already started making his bed. Ahhh papyrus. He will never change.  
"What's up bro?"  
Papyrus sat down on the made bed and looked down at his hands, interlocked.  
He looked nervous, sans could tell. He walked around his brother the the small table by his bedside and lit a small candle. With the room now lit up, at least a little, sans sat next to his brother.

"papy?" The princess knocked gently on papyrus' bedroom door.  
No answer.  
They knocked again, slightly harder.  
Still nothing.  
"Papy? I had a bad dream and I can't find my mom."  
Oddly silent.  
The princess gripped the door handle and turned it slowly, to not make a sound. They creeked the door open.

"Pap-"  
The room is empty. Papyrus should have been in bed by now. And his window is still open, letting in a breeze that dramatically blew through the curtains.  
"Momma!" Frisk ran through the halls, looking in every corner. Empty.  
"Momma! Papy!" Nobody is answering. Each hallway the princess ran through was empty.

Frisk sighed, where could the King and Queen be? They thought of Papyrus and mom at a candlelit dinner and immediately shook the idea out. No, not that. Super secret King and Queen meeting? Frisk doubted it. Where were those two...

Papyrus sighed and tried to find the best way to say this without any accusations in it. He looked at the carpeted floor, it would be easier if he didn't see Sans' face, right? "Today I got wind of a rumor from the Club's Kingdom... about you and the Spades Kingdom..." His throat tightened, knowing that the next few words were going to be hard to say. Sans, with concern, asked, "What kind of rumor?" nothing about this could be good if it made Papyrus go to his bedroom in blatant night.  
Papyrus took a deep breath and looked at his older brother.

"well..." his voice was shaky. "Mettaton... uh... told me.. that uh..." he paused. Sans looked at him patiently.  
"About... a rumor.. that you were going to start war on the rest of the kingdoms."  
The last part came out quick. Might as well get it over with. There was a moment of silence before sans had spoke.

Sans eyes for a split moment had gone red, Papyrus knew he had done something wrong at that moment.  
"You know Papyrus, Mettaton's actually right with this one."  
It broke any belief that Sans wouldn't, it came out of his own mouth after all.  
"Sans, but why?" Papyrus was terrified of asking, but he had to know... he just had too.  
"The Spades Kingdom has so much power, but we still have to submit and work with the other kingdoms, why not instead rule everything? We are after all the Kingdom of Power." His expression then went to one of pity, "But you are still my brother, what do you say, you join me and maybe I'll let the Hearts Kingdom in on some authority of its own once Spades conquered all, so what do you say Papyrus? Will you support me?"

"W...where... am I?" Queen Toriel opened her eyes to see the stars in the sky. She looked around two maybe get a hint. Greenish) grass surrounded her, vines crawled up the blue-tinted brick walls around her.  
Blue walls can only mean...  
"Spades?" She was silent and continued to look around when her sight came across a ladder, running up the wall into a balcony.  
"I must be going mad." She held her head in her hands in disbelief.

"What?! No are you mad! That plan would be complete betrayal to the spirits!" Papyrus shouted out. He doesn't care anymore who wakes up.

"So? Look at what the spirits have done to us? Sent me to be the King of Spades, which separated us once. Then you, the King of Hearts? The spirits don't want us together, Papyrus, even though we are brothers, they still separated us. Look at the Club's Kingdom, Mettaton has his freaking cousin as a jack," anger rose in Sans' voice, "If they can be together, why can't we? Why out of all the people in the four Kingdoms, it had to be us. It was already bad when dad disappeared, you're all I have left Papyrus, and the damn spirits took you away."  
"you even said so yourself! The spirits chose this for a reason! And don't you dare bring dad into this! The spirits didn't choose for him to die!" Papyrus caught himself. "Why... why are you acting like this?"

Sans' eye socket dropped a single tear, "I... don't want to do...this..." there was struggle in his voice but then his eyes became red again, before fading away, "I don't want to hurt you Papyrus, but that doesn't mean I won't hesitate if you get in my way. So I ask again, will you join me and help takeover the other Kingdoms. I will do it whether you say yes or not." An arrogant smirk plastered onto his face, "There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"stop this! Stop this now! This isn't you! I know you better than that, you may be the king of spades but you're much more loving than that!" Papyrus started to yell, making an effort to get his brother back.  
Sans was struck with an irritated look on his face.  
"Sh- shut up! I made a vow to put my kingdom above my family as well as you did! Where the hell do you think you are going with this?! You betrayed me at coronation, why should I even care! We will overthrow all of you!"

"... You're not Sans." Papyrus spoke, "My brother would never want to start a war, my brother wouldn't act like this at all!" Papyrus threw out his special magic attack, Sans was overwhelmed with the power of gravity as his soul turned blue and the pull to the ground became much greater for him.  
Then the balcony door opened, and in came Toriel, "I may be dreaming but what in the name of the spirits is going on here!"

"Q...Queen... this, uh... " Papyrus spoke as clear as he could. What has he done?  
"Pap.. I.. I.." sans' eyes blinked red again. "Get out."  
Papyrus let go of his hold on his brother and walked out. What was wrong with him? Why had all this had to happen?  
Toriel looked at sans with sincerity and followed Papyrus back down the ladder.

"Why are you doing this...?" Sans spoke to himself in a mumble.

Sans' eyes had blinked red once again, "Why not? I thrive on havoc. And I will make sure this world spills plenty of blood before I'm done with it."

 **Mari- yay blood!**


End file.
